daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Enasalin Mahariel
Enasalin Mahariel is a Dalish elf from Clan Sabrae who gets recruited into the ranks of the Grey Wardens and later gains the title of Hero of Ferelden. Overview Physical Appearance Enasalin is an elven woman of average height and slight build, with pale skin, long white hair and blue eyes. She has the vallaslin of Falon’din tattooed in blue on her face. Personality Enasalin generally a light-hearted and patient woman, if somewhat given to risk-taking. She has less patience, however, for those who would belittle her for her race, and this can cause her to seem abrasive when in the company of humans. She takes a fairly positive and can-do attitude to most of her pursuits, and does her best to stay friendly with those under her command, enjoying her leadership role. Enasalin is also a very compassionate person, preferring to give people second chances, and is therefore a fairly prolific recruiter for the Wardens. This compassion only extends so far however, and there are several kinds of criminal she refuses to recruit on principal: rapists, child-killers and those who commit crimes based on hate: people who murder elves and mages. The Wardens are an organisation build on equality, and she refuses to allow people that might ruin this into their ranks. She also rarely allows third chances, Enasalin is compassionate and given to sentiment, but she is also wary of those that try to deceive her, knowingly or not. Unfortunately, just like the rest of her family, Enasalin is also given to severe bouts of depression, during which it is near impossible to rouse her. These periods do not usually last more than a few days, but they leave their mark on her for several weeks afterwards. She also suffers with low self-esteem, though it is impossible to tell this from her demeanour. She’s very prone to hiding her pain with a smile, which can lead to issues with those close to her when these problems come to a breaking point. 'Talents and Skills' Enasalin had always had a skill with both daggers and a bow and arrow, something that she had been taught from an early age, to the point that, as an adult, combat comes almost as naturally as breathing. She had also been good at study since she was a child, though her chosen path prevented her from doing much of this while she still lived with her Clan. As a Warden however, she makes a point of knowing as much about the Order as she can, as well as committing their knowledge of darkspawn and the Blight to memory. This further gave her an edge over her enemies while fighting. Enasalin had also always had a talent for writing, eventually compiling an enormous amount of journals in which she recorded both her own experiences and any knowledge she encountered on her travels. Biography History Enasalin was born in 9:12 Dragon to her mother, Mireth, who subsequently leaves her daughter and wanders into the wilderness, never to be seen again. Mireth had had another child, Aridhel, twelve years before, in 9:00. Mireth was a mage of prodigious magical talent, but also given to wild mood swings and long periods of depression, which caused the Keeper of Clan Mahariel, Lanira, to decide it would be better if she pursued a path in hunting rather than magic. She fell in love with the Keeper of Clan Sabrae, Aradin, and though Keeper Lanira strenuously warned both Aradin and Mireth away from each other, Aridhel was born. This caused resentment from Clan Mahariel towards both Mireth and Aridhel. Eventually Mireth and Aradin were ambushed during one of their meetings, Aradin was killed, and Mireth took refuge in Clan Sabrae, having Enasalin a few weeks later, before disappearing. When Clan Mahariel discovers Enasalin was born, Keeper Lanira tried to take both Aridhel and Enasalin back into their custody, but Keeper Marethari refused, seeing that Clan Mahariel would only continue to mistreat the children due to their heritage. This was the situation into which Enasalin was born. Though Ashalle was willing to take on the young children as her own, neither of them felt as though they truly belonged to Clan Sabrae. Aridhel in particular felt alone, still having the shadow of her mother’s legacy hanging over her. As a result she was determined her sister would not feel the same ostracism, and had a role in the Clan’s decision to keep Enasalin’s heritage from her. For all of the tragedy that surrounded the beginnings of her life, Enasalin had a relatively peaceful childhood—right up until she, like everyone else in her family before her, manifested her magic at age six. It was also around this time that Aridhel’s first child, Maena, was born. Aridhel had, very reluctantly, fallen into much the same situation as her mother before her, and fallen in love with the Keeper of another Clan—Clan Lavellan. Clan Sabrae did not wish to repeat the tragic events that had befallen Aridhel’s parents, however, and gave their approval of the match, and Aridhel left to become a part of Clan Lavellan. The same year Enasalin was born, Clan Sabrae had adopted Merrill during the Arlathvenn due to the lack of mages in the Clan, which became quite ironic when Aridhel and Enasalin also joined that same year. The manifestation of Enasalin’s magic was not a particularly spectacular affair, nor was it particularly unexpected, save for the fact it turned her hair from orange to an unnatural white, so none of the Clan could have predicted the effect it would have on her life. Enasalin was taught how to master her magic by Marethari, with Merrill learning at her side. However, despite Marethari’s warnings, it wasn’t long until Enasalin attracted the attention of a demon. Enasalin, despite having only ever known life in Clan Sabrae, still felt like an outcast by both the other children and the adults. Marethari had long since accepted that she and her sister had nowhere else to go, but many of the older elves in the Clan could still remember the influence Mireth had had on the Clan and on Aradin, and were wary of her as a result. The other children tended to be put off by her endlessly happy-go-lucky nature, and resented the attention she got from the Keeper. Enasalin also felt abandoned by her sister, who she had always looked up to, and secretly feared that she’d driven her away, just like everyone else in the Clan. As a result, it wasn’t difficult for her to fall prey to a desire demon, which fed off her need to be accepted by the Clan. Marethari had taken precautions prior to this, knowing that Enasalin’s magical talent would likely lead her into danger, giving her an amulet of protection, which, when the desire demon possessed her, put her into a coma, rather than turning her into an abomination. Unfortunately, this precaution was not enough, and when one of the senior hunters, Atishera, went to wake her, he was killed by the demon. Marethari, with Merrill’s assistance, sent Ashalle and another of their hunters into the Fade to free Enasalin of the demon. Fortunately, this proved to be successful, though it had a lasting effect on Enasalin. Enasalin became withdrawn, her cheery personality buried under an intense guilt once she found out someone had died because of her. The Clan also became even more resentful than before, and she was blamed for the death of Atishera on all sides. Merrill remained Enasalin’s only close friend in the Clan after this incident, and Marethari could see the resentment growing in the Clan. She continued to train Enasalin for several months, until she was sure that Enasalin wouldn’t accidentally hurt someone with her magic. She then gave Enasalin a new, much more powerful amulet of protection, and told her that her mind was too weak to resist corruption by demons, and that she should only use magic if no other option was left to her. She was then apprenticed to the senior hunter Faloneth, along with one of the other children, Tamlen, to be trained as a hunter rather than a mage. This proves to be a wise decision on Marethari’s part, as the other children become less afraid of her, as a result, and it diffused some of the tension in the Clan. Some resentment lingers even after this, however, as Atishera’s husband, Harlin, remains angry with her, and, as a fellow hunter, is able to make her life a living hell while she is trained in her role. Two years after this incident, Aridhel revisits Clan Sabrae to check on her sibling and brings her young toddler to show Ashalle. When Aridhel heard of what happened, and how the Clan was still unhappy with Enasalin, she instantly became enraged, and offered to take her sister back with her when she left to save her the trauma of living what she had to live through when she was with Clan Mahariel. Marethari reluctantly agrees, and Ashalle decides to accompany them. Though Enasalin is unhappy about leaving her friends Merrill and Tamlen behind, she promises to write to them often, and they keep a correspondence while Enasalin lives with Clan Lavellan. Enasalin finds happiness in Clan Lavellan, feeling that for the first time in a long time, she is truly wanted by the Clan, though she continues to train as a hunter rather than a mage. It is 9:21 Dragon when Enasalin joins Clan Lavellan, and she lives with them for five years, during which Aridhel has another child, Zaren, before, once again, the family is struck by tragedy. In 9:26 Dragon, when Enasalin is only fourteen years old, Clan Lavellan is ambushed by darkspawn while camping near a complex of caves. Most of the adults in Clan Lavellan, including both Aridhel and her husband, Elgadir, are killed in the attack, leaving the young and inexperienced First, Deshanna, to lead the Clan to safety. Safety, as it turned out, was back to Clan Sabrae, who were camped nearby at the time. Enasalin was very reluctant to join back up with the Clan that had caused her so much pain in the past, but saw there was little other choice. Merrill and Tamlen were, naturally, overjoyed to have her back, though the rest of the Clan was a little more reluctant. The distrust with which she was treated in the past had died down in her absence however, not least due to the fact that Harlin transferred to another Clan, feeling there was nothing left for him in Clan Sabrae with his partner gone. Enasalin had grown fond of her niece and nephew during the time she’d spent with Clan Lavellan, but was overwhelmed by the aftermath of her sister’s death, and left unable to look after them. She tried to distract herself from their predicament by spending more time with her old friends, Merrill and Tamlen, and the three would often go out hunting or searching for treasure together, all the while Enasalin felt a crushing guilt for leaving her family behind. After three years, Clan Lavellan had recovered sufficiently to break away from Clan Sabrae again, but when the time came, Enasalin chose to remain with Clan Sabrae. All the while Clan Lavellan and Clan Sabrae remained joined together, Marethari had been subtly pressuring Enasalin to take responsibility for her niece and nephew, and Enasalin still felt deeply overwhelmed by the prospect of looking after them. She became withdrawn from Clan Lavellan as a result, even though their Keeper, Deshanna, had never suggested Enasalin would need to take care of them, having essentially taken on the two children as her own. This caused conflict between Zaren and Enasalin, with Zaren, still being young and unable to understand why her aunt was leaving, being resentful of the fact she wouldn’t be coming with them. Maena was a bit older and more understanding of the situation, and the two agreed to send letters to one another, just like Enasalin had kept in contact with Merrill and Tamlen while she was in Clan Lavellan. Zaren does not discover this until much later. Less than a year after this, in 9:30 Dragon, Enasalin and Tamlen go on a hunting trip together and run into a trio of humans. These humans point them to a cave with a strange mirror inside... In-game Story Decisions * Fed Ostagar prisoner guard’s lunch * Cured Mabari hound * Went to the Circle first * Saved the mages * First Enchanter Irving survived * Did not agree to Cullen’s request * Went to Redcliffe next * Helped Redcliffe prepare * Helped Redcliffe fight * Freed Bevin and paid for sword * Helped Owen’s daughter escape * Bella left to start her own brewery * Connor alive, not possessed * Isolde alive * Urn of Sacred Ashes not defiled * Went to the Dalish elves next * Brokered peace * Didn’t tell Athras about his wife’s fate * Didn’t help Cammen and Gheyna get together (they need to do things by the rules!) * Brought Varathorn ironbark * Saved the halla * Returned Deygan to Dalish camp * Went to Orzammar last * Defeated Branka * Bhelen rules Orzammar * Dagna left to study * Said Ruck died * Proved Legion of the Dead to be connected to noble house * Returned tome to Shaperate * Didn’t help Burkel create Chantry * Helped Zerlinda reconcile with family * Didn’t complete Rogek’s lyrium deal * Helped Orta join Assembly * Went to Denerim * Ser Landry killed * Told Bann Sighard about Oswyn * Did not bring scroll to Sister Justine * Completed Slim Couldry’s crime wave * Helped clear customers out of Pearl * Handled the Crimson Oars * Gave Alfstanna Irminric’s ring * Returned amulet to beggar * Didn’t complete Master Ignacio’s assassinations * Helped Alistair find Goldanna * Had Marjolaine killed * Alistair and Anora rule together * The Warden killed the Archdemon * Warden asked for a boon for the Dalish * Warden’s Keep * Slayed Sophia and allowed Avernus to continue ethical research * Gained power of blood * Awakening * Nathaniel alive and well * Keep and Amaranthine protected * Warden did not help Oghren and Felsi * Warden killed Architect Companion decisions * No one romanced * Recruited Dog * Loghain executed by Warden * Persuaded Revered Mother to release Sten * Recruited Sten * Returned Sten’s sword * Didn’t recruit Oghren * Recruited Zevran * Zevran alive and well * Recruited Wynne * Wynne alive and well * Alistair became king * Warden and Alistair were not lovers * Leliana alive and well * Acquired Grimoire by defeating Flemeth * Morrigan had old god baby with the Warden (it’s complicated) Post-game After killing the Archdemon, Enasalin settled into her role as Warden Commander, quickly taking control of Vigil’s Keep and looking for potential recruits for the Wardens. As the events of Awakening play out, she decides to recruit everyone but Oghren, who she’d already given a firm ‘no’ to several months before. When it eventually comes down to it, Enasalin attempts to save as many areas as she can from the darkspawn attack, hoping the improvements made to Vigil’s Keep will be enough to protect it. Upon meeting with the Architect for a second time, though he offers her his allegiance and she is naturally inclined to side with him, Enasalin refuses his deal and instead kills him. Somewhere, deep in the back of her mind, she could remember the desire demon from her childhood, and was reminded too closely of its power to allow the Architect to go on uninhibited. It was also her job to kill darkspawn, no matter how reasonable they seemed. She continues on to chase after the Mother, eventually slaying her too. This restores some sense of normalcy to life at Vigil’s Keep and the surrounding area. Eventually however, Enasalin hears that Morrigan has returned to the area, and wastes no time in looking for her, wanting to know what happened to her old friend, and also what happened to the child Morrigan conceived with the Dark Ritual. She is annoyed that Morrigan has chosen to steal a part of her heritage, and when the two meet she chews Morrigan out for it before doing anything else. The two have a long conversation about what is to come, and when Morrigan reveals the child was a boy, Enasalin says she wants to see him, given he is...technically hers as well. Morrigan is bemused by this, and though she is sympathetic, she refuses. Enasalin had expected as much and does not push Morrigan, though she expresses disappointment, to which Morrigan says they may meet again someday. She then disappears back through the portal, returning the book to Enasalin. In the years following this, Enasalin devotes her time to tracking down and studying the darkspawn, as well as expanding Grey Warden ranks in Ferelden. Her actions during the Blight and the events of Awakening have left her well-loved by both the people of Ferelden and the crown, so she faces little resistance for this pursuit. She also continues correspondence with her niece, Zaren, following the progress of Clan Lavellan with interest, though she is never able to visit. Through her studies and observing the Taint in the other Wardens under her command, Enasalin eventually comes to the conclusion that it is curable. As a result, she sets off towards the West, along with her closest companions—those that served during Awakening, to go searching for a cure. The only person she maintained contact with, other than her fellow Wardens, during this journey was her niece. Once she found a cure, Enasalin had resolved to go back to Clan Lavellan and give Zaren her blessing for her upcoming marriage, as well as come clean about the fact she was the Hero of Ferelden, a fact she’d kept hidden from her niece ever since they began writing to each other. This plan is foiled when the events of Inquisition take place, and Zaren is proclaimed to be the ‘Herald of Andraste’ much to her deep disgust and terror. Enasalin maintains contact with Zaren throughout these events, at times serving as her niece’s only lifeline to a life she recognised as her own. Naturally, the situation enrages Enasalin, though there was little she could do while so far West. Looking for a cure had taken her and her companions through many extremes of weather and landscape before they had discovered something completely bewildering. Some sort of barrier, on the edge of the world, behind which there was something incomprehensible to any of their senses. They were forced to return to the known world, but Enasalin had meticulously recorded all her observations and theories regarding the Taint, the Blight, and what caused it. At times she felt she came so close to a breakthrough it hurt her head, but she still remained in the dark. She did return to Thedas and by extension, her niece, around a year after Corypheus was defeated, finally meeting with her again. Zaren is overjoyed to see her aunt again, and introduces her to her wife, Arnumin, and Enasalin is finally able to give her blessing for their union. Zaren is less happy about the fact Enasalin had purposefully hidden the fact she was that Dalish Grey Warden from her for so long, having worked this out on her own some time ago. The two reconcile after Enasalin talks about why she hid this information for so long, and Enasalin promises to help her niece in whatever way she can whenever her assistance is needed. After the events of Trespasser, Zaren finally calls in this favour and implores her aunt to help with their search for Solas, to which Enasalin agrees, temporarily leaving Nathaniel and Velanna jointly in charge of the remaining Wardens in Ferelden. Relationships Origins Alistair: When Enasalin first met Alistair, she was in no mood for his usual light-hearted approach to things, having been suffering from the Taint for weeks. As a result the two got off to something of a rocky start, since Enasalin wasn’t able to deal with what was going on until she’d been through the Joining. After this though, they got along better, as Enasalin had a similarly empathetic and only-serious-when-necessary approach to the issues they dealt with. The main difference was that while Alistair eventually confided in her some of his troubles and mainly used humour as a coping mechanism, Enasalin never really opened up about why she was the way she was during the events of Origins. She was also often genuinely confused or amused by the humans around her, not really understanding their perspectives on many aspects of their lives. The two become fast friends throughout Origins, and when he brings up his lost sister, Enasalin is happy to help him look for her, still somewhat shaken from the death of her own sister and able to empathise with him. When the meeting goes sour, however, she pauses before comforting him, as she would usually have done. Enasalin considers how he was determined to follow her from the start, and that his trust for others often held him back from what he could be. She had a similar nature to him once, but becoming a Warden had dragged her out of it. Made her better. The same could be done for him. So she chose to tell him to learn from this experience, rather than brushing it under the rug. During the Landsmeet, she also convinces him to marry Anora, trusting that the two will be better together than either on their own, particularly when it came to how they treated her people, the elves. Morrigan: Enasalin, upon first meeting Morrigan, quickly recognised her as a fellow outcast among the humans that now surrounded her on all sides, and also believed that, as a mage, she was worthy of respect, like the other mages back in her Clan. As such, she treated her not with suspicion, but respect, and this endeared her to Morrigan. When they meet again Enasalin, upon realising Morrigan’s mother is Asha’bellanar, quickly agrees to take her along, not wanting to anger the witch. Though Morrigan had a tendency to disapprove of Enasalin’s naturally helpful nature, the two found common ground in other ways, such as their opinions on magic and the Chantry. Upon finding the Black Grimoire in the Circle Tower and reading through it, Enasalin quickly realises it will likely be of interest to Morrigan and gives it to her, much to Morrigan’s delight. When Morrigan tells her she needs to kill Flemeth to prevent the fate outlined in the book from befalling her, Enasalin is reluctant, but agrees, seeing that it is important to Morrigan, even if she is hesitant about going up against Asha’bellanar. Though Flemeth attempts to persuade her otherwise upon their meeting, Enasalin remains staunch, considering it her duty to carry out Morrigan’s wishes in this matter, and is undeterred, even when Flemeth turns into a dragon. The two remain fairly close even after this, and when the revelation about the Ultimate Sacrifice is made, Morrigan is quick to step in and offer her assistance in the matter. She offers Enasalin the opportunity to complete the Dark Ritual with her, in order to transfer the soul of the Old God into the baby conceived as a result. The ritual itself involves blood magic, specifically Morrigan consuming Enasalin’s blood in a manner not dissimilar to the Joining. Despite being hesitant, Enasalin eventually agrees, considering it to be a small sacrifice for the years of life she might live otherwise. Morrigan disappears after this, to Enasalin’s sorrow, as the two had been close. Sten: Sten was probably the most confusing companion Enasalin allowed to accompany her. Being a Dalish elf, she had barely even heard of the Qunari before meeting Sten, and as a result was very curious about him. Despite being disgusted by his crime, she sensed a deep remorse in him, and, at that point, was desperate for help against the Blight, and therefore decided to free him, with Leliana’s help. Although she finds him to be quite strange, Enasalin does her best to be respectful and courteous towards him, and as a result the two form a bond of mutual respect. When Sten tells her about why he committed his crime she is sympathetic, and offers to assist him with finding his sword, which he is very grateful for. When they eventually obtain it, Sten agrees to formally help Enasalin until the threat of the Blight is ended, and remains with her until then. Leliana: Enasalin was initially...unnerved by Leliana, having always been cautious of the Chantry and those who worship the Maker. Though she is reluctant, she agrees to let Leliana join her cause, still needing allies against the Blight. After talking some more and it becoming clear that Leliana is not trying to convert her, she becomes less stand-offish and more curious about Leliana’s past. Although Leliana is hesitant at first, she eventually tells Enasalin about Marjolaine, and Enasalin expresses sympathy, not knowing how she herself would react if betrayed by a close friend like that. When it becomes clear that Marjolaine is still sending people after Leliana, Enasalin becomes angry, immediately asking Leliana if she wants to help her track down Marjolaine. They go together to Denerim, and, although Leliana merely wants Marjolaine out of her life, Enasalin can tell that if left to her own devices the woman will pursue Leliana again, and so suggests that Marjolaine not be allowed to get away, killing her. After this Leliana appears to have something of a crisis, torn between her desire for betterment and her enjoyment of her old life. Enasalin encourages her to move past Marjolaine and the life of a bard, believing that going back will only cause Leliana more pain and wanting to help her new friend. Leliana agrees and as a result becomes softened. The two remain close friends even after the Blight is defeated. Wynne: Enasalin has an...interesting relationship with Wynne. Wynne always reminded her of Ashalle, her own mother figure, having much the same personality and tendency towards nagging. As a result though, Wynne is the only member of the group with which she is so strongly reminded of her life within Clan Sabrae, so Enasalin is more inclined to listen to her advice. When she becomes aware of the spirit supporting Wynne she is quite alarmed and concerned. Having had a terrible experience with being possessed before, she does not want the same fate to befall Wynne, even if the spirit does seem benevolent. Enasalin was raised with the principal that all spirits can be dangerous, no matter their appearence. She also becomes concerned about the fact it is the only thing keeping Wynne alive, and keeps a close eye on her for the remainder of their time together. Zevran: When Enasalin first came across Zevran, she was more amused than anything else. Despite having failed miserably at his duty and displaying no loyalty whatsoever towards his employers, she decides to bring him along, deeming him fairly harmless if he can’t do the job properly the first time. She does resolve to kill him if he attempts to finish the job later though. As it turns out she does not need to do this, as he genuinely wants to leave his life with the Crows behind, and she is happy to help him in this matter. When he speaks of his betrayal of Rinna and later they encounter Taliesen, she remains quiet but offers sympathy. Enasalin can’t quite comprehend the life the Crows lead, as it is something well beyond her experience, and it conflicts with her view of the nature of people. She feels that Zevran must be very strong to have broken free of their grasp on his own, and that he deserves respect for that. She is also quite happy to answer his questions about the Dalish and is pleased to finally be able to talk with another elf that understands the prejudice they face as a people. The two remain friends even after the Blight, and Enasalin always sends him word if she hears tell of the Crows during her travels. Oghren: From the start Enasalin is not inclined to like Oghren. She finds him to be crass and without much use, given she already has two warriors in her party already. Though she allows him to take her through the Deep Roads, acknowledging his experience with the terrain, when he attempts to accompany her to the surface, she stubbornly refuses. She feels he is blinded by his feelings for his lost wife, and cannot get past his own feelings of inadequacy, something she feels unable to help him with. She also had absolutely zero tolerance for the way he harassed her female companions through their trip through the Deep Roads, and gave him a hard ‘no’ as a result. Shale: Upon encountering Shale and realising what the control rod meant for it, Enasalin is deeply disgusted, and does not even attempt to use it. Enasalin feels a deep sympathy for Shale, considering what was done to it to be slavery, and doesn’t even condemn it for killing its former master, thinking that were she in the same position she would do precisely the same thing. She also bonds with Shale over thinking humans are strange. When Shale expresses a desire to learn about its former life after meeting with Caridin Enasalin is happy to oblige, seeing the matter was important to Shale. When Shale finds it remembers its old life, Enasalin is very happy for it, and encourages it to pursue the information after the Blight is over, so the two end their acquaintance as good friends. Awakening Anders: When Enasalin first encounters Anders she doesn’t know quite what to make of him, but allows him to flee the darkspawn while she took care of them. When he returns she is somewhat surprised, if thankful for his assistance. When the templars show up soon afterwards wanting to turn Anders back over to the Circle, Enasalin near instantly invokes the Right of Conscription, being of the opinion that if Anders tried to escape the Circle he probably had good reason, leaving the Templars infuriated. When, later on, they run into Namaya and Anders asks her if his phylactery can be destroyed, since it’s in the area, Enasalin agrees, and the two go together to the warehouse, only to encounter the Templars, again. As soon as the Templars ask for Anders back Enasalin becomes furious, feeling both threatened as a fellow mage and angered by the Templars belief they are above the law. They do not survive the encounter. Later, upon learning of Anders’ love of cats and feeling sorry for what happened to his last one, Enasalin gives him the feline later known as Ser-Pounce-a-lot much to Anders gratitude, and the two remain friends while he remains with the Wardens. When Enasalin later becomes aware of what her fellow Wardens did to Anders while under their care, she becomes enraged, and immediately petitions the Warden-Commander of Orlais—Alisse Fontaine, to explain why this was allowed to happen, and demands protection of mage Wardens under the law of the Chantry. This leads to a long legal battle which was still continuing at the time of Inquisition. Nathaniel: When encountering Nathaniel for the first time, Enasalin can sense his bitterness and misery, and, after hearing of his crimes immediately decides to conscript him. She thinks that sparing his life will give him a chance to learn the truth about his father, even if he won’t hear it from her, and the opportunity to give his life meaning. Nathaniel gradually becomes less acerbic, and, eventually, upon reuniting with his sister, accepts the truth about his father’s deeds. Enasalin is happy for him, and though the two are never very close friends, they respect one another. Velanna: Enasalin is saddened by the fate of Velanna’s clan, and sympathises with her anger and hatred, refusing to attack unless absolutely necessary. She explains the darkspawn attack to her and agrees to help track down the darkspawn that took her sister, feeling in some way that this may be her chance to atone for what happened to her own sister. When it becomes clear that Seranni is working for the Architect, and that Velanna wants to join the Wardens to track her down and help her, Enasalin almost refuses, feeling it is too close to what happened to her so long ago, and wanting to give Velanna some other chance to find peace. When Velanna insists however, Enasalin agrees, and Velanna joins the Wardens. When members of Velanna’s clan appear and reveal what happened to her, Enasalin is sympathetic, knowing well the danger humans posed to their clans and how easy it is to fall into a spiral of grief and rage. Velanna also reminded her of her young niece, Zaren, and as such she is able to more easily read her and become close to her over time. The two remain close friends long after the events of Awakening. Justice: Enasalin is...bewildered by Justice at first, before realising his nature as a spirit and agreeing to help him against the Baroness. When Justice possesses Kristoff’s body she is...unhappy, not having had a brilliant experience with possession so far in her life, but is willing to tolerate him. She later becomes more amenable to him as he asks her about the injustice her people have faced, and agrees with him that something must be done about it. She also helps him confront Kristoff’s widow, supporting him throughout the process. When he and Anders later disappear, she is saddened by the loss, but mostly angry, leading to what is described above. Sigrun: Enasalin naturally goes to help Sigrun when she sees her being ambushed, given its her job as a Grey Warden. When Sigrun declares her oath to the Legion fulfilled, Enasalin asks her to join the Wardens, telling her she will be far better at combating darkspawn from within their ranks. Sigrun agrees and joins the Order. Upon later running into Mischa, Sigrun is regretful and Enasalin convinces her that she is better now, and can repay her debt. When Sigrun attempts to give back the ring though, Enasalin stops her, knowing it’s important to Sigrun, instead offering to pay Mischa an equivalent sum of money, which Mischa gratefully takes. This pleases Sigrun, and she stays with Enasalin for a long time afterwards, despite constantly insisting she needed to find her death. Miscellaneous Despite preferring the use of daggers in combat for most of her life, after defeating the Blight, Enasalin does eventually overcome her fear of her own magic, and asks to be trained by Velanna (and Anders, while he was still in her employ). Though she’s never fully comfortable with it, she is able to finally relinquish the amulet she held onto for so long, and move on with her life, unafraid of being possessed. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Enasalin's biggest childhood misconception Enasalin's most treasured possession Where Enasalin usually is / Her hobbies Enasalin's view on morality and the first person she killed Enasalin's relationship with mental illness Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Enasalin attempts to learn how to control her magic again Enasalin helps Velanna find inspiration for her first story Morrigan's perspective on Ena's actions during the Shriek Attack Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): TBA (possibly) Gallery is that a dragon.png|Is that a dragon? meeting connor.png|Meeting Connor Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Elf Category:Rogue Category:Assassin Category:Mahariel Category:No Romance Category:AbscondingAvarian